


Be With Me

by Dustbunny3



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Missing Scene, mutual comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Sometimes, all you can do is be there.





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemFeb this year. Finally got caught up with the comics and was punched in the heart all over again by this ship. This idea in particular jumped out at me after reading Kimber trying to comfort Stormer after Riot gets the Misfits dropped.

“I tried talking to them, but…” Kimber says, holding Stormer close. Her eyes burn but she won’t let the tears fall. Stormer is the one who’s hurt here.

“Th-thank you for trying,” Stormer says. She draws back to look up at her and blinks her eyes wide. Her hands tremble on Kimber’s cheeks and she sighs, “Oh, sweetheart…”

“Nooo,” Kimber whines, shaking free and pressing her face into Stormer’s curls. She pulls her tighter but the angle lets Stormer wriggle her arms free to wrap around Kimber’s shoulders. Kimber shimmies like it’ll free her even without breaking the embrace. “Stormer, I mean it! You’re the one whose life has just been completely ruined. I’m supposed to be comforting you!”

“It’s not–” Stormer cuts herself off with a sigh. She sniffles deeply and takes Kimber by the shoulders, making her back up just enough that they can look at each other. “Listen. I’m not going to pretend this isn’t bad for me. Even aside from being dropped, the others…” She squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head, swipes a fist across her eyes and then looks at Kimber again. “But I don’t want you thinking this is your responsibility, because it’s not. You didn’t ask for this. You did your best and that’s all I expected.”

“But I wanted to  _help_ ,” Kimber says. She looks away before the words are out, shame burning her cheeks. Was it possible she’d wanted something to go right, more than she’d wanted Stormer to be okay? She kisses Stormer’s forehead, rests her own in that same spot. She hopes everything comes across in her, “I’m so sorry, Storm.”

“I know,” Stormer says. “I understand.” She tucks herself deeper into Kimber’s arms, turning so that she rests right over Kimber’s heart. Kimber thinks there might even be an echo of a smile in her voice when she says, “For what it’s worth– this does help.”

Unbidden comes the thought that Shana would know what to do. But in the meantime, well. If this is all that Kimber can do to help, she’s more than willing.


End file.
